1. Project summary/abstract The Food and Drug Administration?s GenomeTrakr program exists to populate databases with genome sequences and associated metadata of foodborne pathogens. The state of Pennsylvania joined the GenomeTrakr network in 2016 as a joint venture between Penn State and the Pennsylvania Department of Health (PADOH). This collaboration was envisioned as a model for leveraging the world-class expertise in genomics and bioinformatics, and the unique culture collections found at Penn State, with the epidemiology and surveillance strengths of the PADOH. Since January 2017, the PA GenomeTrakr team is sequencing approximately 48 isolates per month, and the PADOH has become an integral partner in managing projects while also actively participating to develop skills in genomics and bioinformatics. This proposal describes our approach for the next two years to: 1) meet FDA goals of populating the GenomeTrakr databases with at least 400 genome sequences per year; 2) integrate sequence-based epidemiologic approaches into ongoing programs at the PADOH, and 3) Pursue mechanisms of long-term sustainability for this program in the state of Pennsylvania.